Grounded for Life
by StyleMisfit
Summary: Grounded. Always grounded. When your mom finally lets you out of your room you want to be able to go somewhere. But no. You have to entertain her guest's kids. And so our story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Grounded for Life

Chapter 1

Adora's POV

_What am I even in for this time?_ I thought as I sat in my room, reading one of my many books.

"_I can't believe you snuck out of the house!" my mother said, "After I told you not to!"_

"_I just needed to go get some more toothpaste from the drugstore. But no, I was locked in my room. If I'm stuck in there, and you won't buy me stuff, how am I supposed to get it? I don't get you." I said._

"_You don't get me? Well, get this. Get up to your room right now or I swear, you will never see the light of day again!" she yelled._

"_Fine!" I yelled back, stomping up the staircase."_

"_And I'm getting the maids to lock your windows and your door." my mother shouted after me._

It isn't like I can't pick the locks._ I though at the time._

I got up and went over to my window. I tried to jimmy the lock but it wasn't budging.

_Stupid new house with it's stupid tight locks. Stupid maids. Stupid new school. Stupid Japan. _I thought as I kicked at the window frame.

I'm always being grounded, even when we lived in America I was always stuck in my room. I flopped back down on my bed and kept reading. I actually did like the book. All-American Girl by Meg Cabot. Really cool. My phone started playing This is Who I am by Third Day, signaling I had a new text. I grabbed my phone and brought it up into my line of vision.

**Put on something presentable. We're having company in about 15 minutes. Dress nice or I will tan your hide.**

From who else, my mom. I started to text back.

**That is child abuse. But fine. I'll be ready if someone will unlock my door so I can grace ya'll with my presence. **

I threw my phone back down on my bed and walked over to my closet. I sighed but grabbed a 50's inspired dress off of the hanger. It looked like really faded out jean material and it tied around the waist. It fell right above my knees. I grabbed some Frye sandal clog things, I'm not sure what to call them but I love them, and strapped them on my feet. I ran a brush through my hair, wavy, messy, and dirty blonde, and tied it up in a messy bun out of my face. I was getting ready to try my door when my phone started playing again.

**Don't be a smartass, Adora.**

Love you too mom. I tried the door to find that it was unlocked. I walked down the stairs and my mom was running around like a madwoman.

"Who's coming anyways?" I ask, sitting down on the sofa, "and why do I have to be down here for it."

"A famous designer, she may be able to help me make my name here in Japan. She's bringing her sons with her, they're about your age." she says.

Oh. My mom used to be a really big name in the fashion design world back in America so now she's trying to start over in Japan. She moved us here to keep me from getting into trouble. Look how well that turned out.

_Ding dong._

I stood up beside my mother and a maid opened the door. She bowed to a redheaded woman and two redheaded boys, twins.

_At least I'm good at telling twins apart. They might get mad if I couldn't. _I thought as I smiled at them.

One smiled back but the other didn't look too happy to be here. The one that smiled at me looked a little mischievous. Hmmm, note to self. Be careful around that twin.

"Mrs. Hitachiin. Thank you for coming." my mother said, smiling.

Her and the woman started talking so I went over to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Adora. Strike. And ya'll?" I ask without any of the formalities my mother used.

"I'm Hikaru. And that's Kauru." the mischievous twin said, motioning to the sulking twin, "Don't mind him, he's usually the more friendly one but he hasn't been feeling well today."

"Oh. Alright. Well, I'm not sure what we're supposed to do now. My mom employed me to entertain ya'll." I said.

"We heard you were from America. You speak Japanese?" Hikaru asks, completely ignoring my statement.

"Yeah, I took it at my old school but I'm not very good. Ya'll speak English any?" I ask.

"Yeah, we learned it in our school, Ouran Academy." he replied in English.

"Ouran? Hey! My first day is tomorrow!" I say, grinning.

"Really? Make sure to come by Music Room 3." he says mischievously.

"But I don't play any instruments. I'm like musically impaired." I say and Kauru busts out laughing, "What? It's not funny!"

"Just come to the music room and you'll see." he says, flashing me a smile.

"Wow, you do speak." I say sarcastically.

He sticks his tongue out at me and goes back to sulking.

"So what class are you in?" Hikaru asks, amused.

"1A I think." I say thoughtfully.

"That's our class! Our friend Haruhi's too." Hikaru says.

"Awesome, so promise you'll help me find my way around?" I ask.

"I see you guys have found something to talk about." their mother says.

"Oh yeah. I'm Adora. I would say my last name but I'm sure you know it." I say, so bluntly that my mother's eyes bug out.

Mrs. Hitachiin laughs and says, "Well Adora, what have you found to talk about?"

"School. It seems I am going to the same school as your sons. Starting tomorrow that is." I say.

"Ah, um it seems our dinner is ready." my mother says nervously.

"Fabulous." Mrs. Hitachiin says.

We all walk in the dining room and take our seats. Hikaru, Kauru, and I sit a little away from our moms so we can talk some more without bothering them. We talk about school and all of our classes until late. Well, Hikaru and I do at least. Kauru is still sulking.

"Alright, You guys can see each other tomorrow. It's late, we need to go. Kauru, is Hikaru still sulking?" Mrs. Hitachiin asks.

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru says.

Their own mother can't tell them apart? That's crazy speak!

"Bye Hikaru! Kauru, hope you feel better." I say.

They both freeze on their way out the door and look back at me questioningly.

I grin and telepathically say, _Yep. I totally did just tell ya'll apart. Look out Ouran, here I come._

**Hey! It's me again! You know you love me! If you couldn't tell, it's my goal to make a fanfic with each character paired with an OC. Maybe not Haruhi… I don't know, I'm not really that good at writing boys. But anyways, here's Adora's character profile since I really didn't reveal that much in the story.**

**Character Pro:**

**Name- Adora Strike**

**Age- 15**

**Personality- Sarcastic, crazy, southern as hell, joking, loves video games, apple juice-oholic**

**Hair- Dirty blonde with dark brown highlights. **

**Length- down to the bottom of her bra strap.**

**Eyes- Dark brown, almost black, eyes**

**Skin- Tan**

**Height- 5"7'**

**So there she is. Hope you like her, because I ain't changing her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Grounded for Life

Chapter 2

Kauru's POV

I feel bad for snubbing Adora yesterday. I felt awful though. I'm going to apologize today. We arrive at the school and Hikaru swings the car door open, inducing a thump.

"Ow…" says a voice from the ground.

We stand up and shut the door, revealing Adora laying on the ground and a skateboard rolling away.

"Shit." she says, rubbing her head.

"Oh my God, Adora!" I say, kneeling down beside her.

I noticed she wasn't wearing the uniform. She was wearing black high top converses and a sequiny, strapless, black dress with a tutu skirt graced her slim figure.

"What are you wearing?" Hikaru asks, also noticing her outfit.

"That's the first you say to me after you whack me in the head with a car door? What in green hell Hikaru?" she asks.

I look back at him to see him trying not to laugh at her. Then his face goes blank, and then it changes to awe.

"Yeah, man. I've already got yall's names down. I'm a smart cookie. Speaking of, do you know where I can get some cookies?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

Some boys walking by stop and watch her. She turns and grins at them. They smile back and I swear I see hearts in their eyes.

"Yeah, there's a bakery right off campus. Want us to take you?" Hikaru asks.

She stands up and retrieves her skateboard.

"Nah, ya'll would only slow me down. Do me a favor, text me if the teacher comes in while I'm gone. 'Kay?" she asks.

We nod and I hand her my phone. She programs her number in and starts skating away. I look and see that she's programmed it under Dora. Cute nickname.

Hikaru's POV

We haven't texted her yet but she just texted Kauru, asking where her desk was. The only vacant desk is right between us. I wonder why she asks. As soon as Kauru sends it, I start imagining her jumping through a window and landing in her desk or something. The reality is just as cool.

Kauru's POV

She skates in and jumps Hikaru's desk, landing on top of hers. She steps down on the edge of her board, sending it shooting up into her waiting hand. She grins at the class, they are all turned around in their seats watching her. They guys… well… fangirl. And the girls, I swear, have smoke blowing out of their ears. Well, she should get ready for some tormenting. That's what you get for being beautiful.

"Get down Dora." I say, smacking the back of her leg.

She turns and sticks her tongue out at me, then winks. She turns and faces forward, still standing on her desk, and bends backwards, placing her hands on the desk. God, that hurts me just watching her. She kicks her legs up and vaults from her hands, somersaulting in the air before landing in her seat. She kicks her feet up on the desk and grins again. _God Dora_, I think _You're wearing a dress._

"Adora Strike has arrived." she says simply, taking her feet off the desk as the teacher walks in.

"What are you all looking at? Oh, the new student is here. Come to the front please. Wait, why are you not in uniform. My records show you were issued one." the teacher, Hatsygawa-sensei, says.

"I assure you that I wasn't." she says, crossing her fingers at her side.

She so was issued one.

"Well, anyway. Please introduce yourself and tell us something interesting about you." Hatsygawa-sensei says.

"Well, I'm Adora Strike, as ya'll know, and my friends call me Dora. Something interesting… hmm. Oh! I have almost been killed very many times." she says.

"Would you like to tell us how you have almost been killed?" Hatsygawa-sensei asks, intrigued.

"I'll tell you about two of the times. Well, one isn't that interesting. I got in a fight and the dumb guy pulled a gun. He shot and I dodged, kicking the gun out of his hand in the process. Nothing special." she says, "But a more interesting one was when my friend Michael and I got trapped on a deserted island. We took a boat over with a bunch of different people for a day trip. We decided to try and walk all the way around the island. Well, we missed the boat back because we were on the other side of the island by then. We thought we'd walk back and catch the next one. It was around seven at night then. I looked up at the sky to see it was going to start storming. I called the boat service, luckily I had the number in my pocket, and didn't get an answer. So we started calling everyone we knew with a boat. Finally, after we had walked about nine miles in the sand, I got hold of a guy I knew who worked at the coast guard. He said he couldn't get out there. I went ballistic. He said it was because of the storm and I hung up. He called his brother who worked at the park service. So he came out to get us. The coast guard couldn't come get us but this guy with a little tiny boat could. I'll never understand it. So he drove us back to the park service building and let us warm up. Because it was freezing out there. It was only April and I had on like a tank top and shorts. The guy said we both would have caught hypothermia and died if he hadn't got us when we did. So that's my story. Alright, 'sensei?'" she asks.

I sigh. You don't have to be smart to be a smartass. But it helps. We made it through the rest of our classes with exciting introductions in every class. She told different stories every time, mostly about near death experiences. She's an extremely interesting person. Right now Hikaru and I are running down the hall, yelling directions and warnings as Dora skates down the hall towards the club room. She throws out an arm and catches one of the many columns lining the halls. She holds onto it as she spins around, eventually slowing down as we catch up to her. She kicks up her skateboard, tucking it under her arm as she leans on the club room door.

"What should I expect here?" she asks, eyeing us suspiciously, and tiredly I notice.

"Open the door and find out." I say, grinning at her.

She walks backwards and bumps the door open.

"Whoa." is all she says.

**Ever heard of a Snickeloaf?**


	3. Chapter 3

Grounded for Life

Chapter 3

Adora's POV

I swat away the rose petals that are trying to float into my eyes. I glance at the twins to see them waiting for my reaction.

"It's um… nice…" I say as I take it all in.

I pull my hair back off of my face and into a ponytail and turn back to face the twins. I grin and take Kauru's arm.

"Well, let's go in!" I say, "ONWARD!" I say as I swing up on his back.

He wraps his arms around my legs as I snake my arms around his neck. He starts walking slowly but then surprises me by taking off into a breathtaking run. Laughing uncontrollably, I keep thinking about how I love going this fast.

"Kauru! Put that girl down!" a voice yells.

He screeches to a stop, flinging me over his head. Seeing a couch about a yard away, I flip in the air and land sitting with my legs propped up on the couch.

"Dora. Dress." Hikaru says, rolling his eyes.

I shove my skirt down and grin at the gathering guys.

"Care to introduce your guest?" a guy with glasses asks Kauru.

"I can handle that." I say, turning so my feet are on the floor, "Adora Strike. Call me Dora."

"And?" Kauru says.

"I have almost died very many times." I say evenly.

"Died? No surely not. A princess such as you can't be in that much danger. I assure you, I will protect you." a blonde one says, coming to sit beside me.

He thinks he is so hot. I find idiotic a more fitting word. But he is kind of hot.

"Well, I haven't died yet. So I think I'm doing a pretty good job of protecting myself. But you are pretty hot so I might call you sometime." I say, turning to face him and leaning over, grinning and looking at him through my eyelashes.

He looks pleased but my focus is on Hikaru and Kauru, who are failing at trying not to laugh.

"No, you are the most beautiful person in here." he says, taking my chin in his hand and bringing my face up towards his.

"Well." I breathe, "I can't argue with that." I say bluntly as I jump up, making him fall over, face stuffed in the couch.

Hikaru and Kauru burst out laughing and GlassesMan smirks at a now crying idiot.

"Y-You just cut him off!" Hikaru chokes.

"Th-then smoosh! He's in the couch!" Kauru gasps.

The blonde idiot sniffles so I turn back and pat him on the head. He looks up at me like a dejected puppy.

"And your name is?" I ask him as he wipes his eyes.

"Tamaki." he sniffs.

"Well Tamaki. I deeply apologize for agreeing with you." I say, smiling down at him.

He jumps up and wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in a giant bear hug.

"Dora-chan!" a cutesy voice yells as arms wrap around my waist.

"Whoa!" I say, spinning around to face this small person.

When I turn, his face squishes into my chest. He jumps back in surprise, his face red and I giggle.

"And you are?" I ask him.

"Mitskuni." he says, little flowers appearing around his face.

"Or Hani-senpai. But since your all American, Mitskuni." Hikaru says.

"I'm 'all American' because, if you haven't noticed, I'm American. Totally Southern too." I say, shrugging Tamaki's arms off of my shoulders.

"Interesting." says GlassesMan, writing in a black notebook.

I snatch his notebook out of his hands and whack him upside the head with it. He stares down at me with a question in his eyes.

"Don't write stuff about me! You don't even know me!" I say, handing him the notebook back.

"Excuse my manners. I am Kyoya Ootori." he says.

"Alright, Mr. Formal. I'll remember that. Ya'll have any beaches around here?" I ask, turning back to the twins.

"Yeah, there's one right behind your house almost. But you haven't met everyone yet." Hikaru says.

"Meet Takashi and Haruhi." Kauru says, motioning to two silent people standing a little bit away.

"Why is she wearing a guy's uniform?" I ask, pointing at Haruhi.

"She? What do you mean Dora-chan?" Mitskuni says, a jump in his voice.

"Um yeah. Duh. Now, where's that beach?" I ask Kauru.

"Literally right behind your house. Just walk through those woods and you're there." he replies.

"Fab. 'Kay see ya'll sometime." I say, waving as I walk out.

"We'll see you down there about 5:30." Hikaru calls after me.

"See you then!" I yell back, throwing by board down and skating out.

Kauru's POV

Around 5:45 we walk out on the beach, looking for Adora Strike. I glance around to see a girl with dark skin and wearing a white ruffley bikini and extremely short jean shorts waving at us from a little bit away. We approach her to find that it's Dora, her normal café au lait colored skin tanned to the color of espresso. She's laying on the sand with her phone beside her playing a country song.

_**Yeah, he's a good time cowboy casanova**_

_**Leaning up against the record machine**_

_**He looks like a cool drink of water**_

_**But he's candy coated misery**_

_**He's a devil in disguise**_

_**A snake with blue eyes**_

_**And he only comes out at night**_

_**Gives you feeling that you don't want to fight**_

_**You better run for your life.**_

The song breaks off and her phone rings, playing another country song.

_**Forget your high society, I'm soaking it in kerosene**_

_**Light 'em up and watch them burn**_

_**Teach them what they need to learn HA!**_

_**Dirty hands ain't made for shaking**_

_**Ain't a rule that ain't worth breaking**_

_**Oh I've given up on love, 'cause love's given up on me**_

She answers the phone and immediately yanks it away from her ear.

"ARE YOU WITH THOSE TWO DOPPELGANGERS? I AM BEHIND YOUR HOUSE BUT I'M IN THE WOODS! NOT ON THE BEACH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tono screams through the phone.

"Chill Tamaki. Walk through the woods. You'll be right at the beach. We're to the left." she says calmly.

As we sit beside her in the sand, I hear a violent crashing in the trees. Tono breaks out onto the beach and looks around. Dora throws an arm up to show him where we are and as soon as she does, Tono has pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He glares at us over her head and pulls her away from him, his hands on her hips.

"Did they hurt you? They didn't do anything perverted did they?" he asks.

"Hey. What'd I tell you? I can take care of myself." she says, placing her hands on his wrists, "If you ask me, you're the one being perverted. I am wearing a bikini you know."

He flies over to a tree and starts poking at some mushrooms. Huh. Travel sized emo corner. At this thought I burst out laughing and Hikaru joins in. Dora flashes a grin and a peace sign over her shoulder and goes over to Tono.

"Why are you even down here? And how did you get my phone number?" she asks, shoving some mushrooms to the side to sit beside him.

"M-Mommy had your phone number and I came to swim." he sniffles.

"And who is this Mommy?" she asks, a confused look on her face.

"K-Kyoya." he says, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"_Imbécil_." she says in Spanish [Imbecile.] "Sorry, didn't notice you had your swimsuit on. Come on, Hikaru, Kauru, let's get in the water!"

She jumps up and yanks off her shorts, tossing them over towards the radio. She starts running towards the pier and we run after her. She steps up on the rail and vaults off, flipping in the air a few times before coming to a dive position and sliding into the water. We run up to the rail and look down at her. Her head bobs up in the water and she flashes a peace sign up at us. That has to be a 50 foot drop! That's crazy!

"Hey, Tono? Why did you freak out so much about Dora being with us?" Hikaru asks.

I spin around and face him too. I've been wondering the same thing.

"Yeah. You usually only do that with Haruhi. You only just met Dora. Are you adopting her into this family of yours too?" I ask.

"Um…" he starts

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I know you hate me but that's just how it rolls man. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't put in as many cliffhangers as I do if anyone knew where I lived. I'd be afraid that ya'll would come shoot me. Oh yeah, the two songs are Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood and Kerosene by Miranda Lambert! Yeahhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4

Grounded for Life

Chapter 4

Hikaru's POV

We're waiting for Tono to continue.

"Hey ya'll?" a Dora-like voice says from behind us.

We turn around to find Dora standing, dripping wet and running her hand through her hair. Grinning like a maniac.

"This is why you keep almost dieing!" Kauru says.

"What? I've jumped from higher than that before. But when does yall's Summer break start?" she asks, pulling her hair into a long, loose ponytail.

"Next week. Why?" Tono asks.

"Because I thought of like a perfect song about the summer time. But I don't have it on CD. At least not with me." she pouts.

"What song is it?" I ask.

"Ya'll wouldn't know it. It's country but it's Nothin' Like the Summer by Carmen Rasmusen." she says, walking back off the pier and down to the water.

When we catch up to her, she's sitting in the sand with her feet in the water, little fish surrounding her feet.

"I'm trying to remember the lyrics. If I can, I'll sing it for you." she says once we're sitting down beside her.

We all get really quiet so she can think. After a while a sweet melody fills the air. Dora has started humming.

_**A firefly glowing on my left hand**_

_**Used to pretend it was a wedding band**_

_**A tall cool glass of Mama's lemonade**_

_**Sold from a stand that me and my sister made**_

_**We'd count our quarters in the shade, underneath the tree**_

_**The boys in the clubhouse right next door**_

_**Playing Cops and Robbers and the Civil War**_

_**We'd all meet up at the swimming hole**_

_**With marshmallow sticks and our homemade fishing poles**_

_**And the stars would guide us home, oh, those sweet memories**_

_**Well, I love those Summer days**_

_**Drifting on by like a slow parade**_

_**And everything feels fine in the warm sunshine**_

_**When your world unwinds**_

_**And you kick back in your flip-flops**_

_**And you don't care about the tick tock**_

_**And the world is full of music, dreams, and lovers**_

_**There ain't nothin' like the Summer**_

_**There ain't nothin' like the Summer**_

_**A blue eyed boy with a baseball tan**_

_**On the ferris wheel he takes my hand**_

_**Long, slow dance underneath the moon**_

_**Praying so hard that the night won't end too soon**_

_**He whispers, I love you and I melt into his arms**_

_**Well, I love those Summer days**_

_**Drifting on by like a slow parade**_

_**And everything feels fine in the warm sunshine**_

_**When your world unwinds**_

_**And you kick back in your flip-flops**_

_**And you don't care about the tick tock**_

_**And the world is full of music, dreams, and lovers**_

_**There ain't nothin' like the Summer**_

_**There ain't nothin' like the Summer**_

_**The sun goes down and the barbecue's lit**_

_**The radio's playing that Summer hit**_

_**We all wish those days would last forever**_

_**I love those Summer days**_

_**Drifting on by like a slow parade**_

_**And everything feels fine in the warm sunshine**_

_**When your world unwinds**_

_**And you kick back in your flip-flops**_

_**And you don't care about the tick tock**_

_**And the world is full of music, dreams, and lovers**_

_**There ain't nothin' like the Summer**_

_**(I love those Summer days)**_

_**There ain't nothin' like the Summer**_

_**(I love those Summer days)**_

_**Ooh, I love those Summer days.**_

She keeps humming for a second and then trails off. She's looking out over the water, towards the setting sun.

Tamaki's POV

Wow, that was beautiful. I don't know about the real singer but Adora has a beautiful voice.

"Wait, that's the same voice on your ring tone. Did you record that?" Kauru asks.__

"Oh, yep. That's Kerosene by Miranda Lambert. It gives off a completely different vibe. I'll play it for you sometime." she says, laying back in the sand.

"Alright. Or you could sing it." I suggest.

"Eh, whatever. I'm going home now, see ya'll tomorrow?" she asks, sitting up.

"Yeah, try to wear the uniform tomorrow." Hikaru says.

"Never!" she shouts dramatically, running up to her stuff.

She tugs on her shorts and grabs her phone.

"NEVER!" she yells again as she runs back through the woods.

Hikaru and Kauru look at each other and shake their heads.

"Weirdo." they say in unison.

Kauru's POV

We just arrived at school and, careful not to hit a flying Dora, opened the car door. Hikaru and I got out of the car, only to hear a shout. We turn around just in time for Dora to smack into me and send us both sprawling.

"How is it that we keep getting to school at the exact same time?" Hikaru asks, helping Dora up and putting an arm out to steady her.

Roller skates. The girl is wearing roller skates. I should have known.

"Really?" I ask, motioning towards them, "You can't walk or ride like a normal person?"

"Who the hell said I was normal? And do y-AHHH!" she screams as arms wrap around her from behind.

"Such language is not befitting of a lady." Tono says, his face smooshed into Dora's shoulder.

Suddenly, Dora's feet shoot out from under her and she slips out of Tono's arms, landing on her butt. A squeak escapes her lips as she hit's the ground.

"Ha, squeaky." Hikaru says, helping her up again and tweaking her nose.

"Squeaky! That is your new nickname!" Tono declares loudly, drawing the attention of a group of guys standing to the side.

Their gaze flickers to Dora and sticks there. She is quite a sight. Short, short flannel shorts, light grey tights, a red scoop neck- deep scoop neck- t-shirt, a black bow in her hair, and, of course, the roller skates. Luckily she has the black high tops from yesterday tied to her bag.

"Everyone has to have a nickname in his world." I explain.

"Hey, why aren't you bugging Haruhi this fine morning?" Hikaru asks.

"She isn't here yet." he complains.

"Well, on that note, I bid you goodbye. I'm going to buy some more cookies!" she says, grinning like a little kid and skating off.

We watch her go and watch as she just misses running into Bossa Nova. He walks over to us, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Who was that?" he asks.

"What would you like to know?" a voice says from behind us.

We all turn around to see the man with all of the information about everyone. He can surely tell us everything we need to know about her. Kyoya-senpai.

**That's the outfit I'm wearing tomorrow! Not the bikini, duh. No, sadly it is no longer a season for the bikini, and it has been packed away, deep down in my drawer. Only to resurface on Thursday when we wash the car. If it's warm that is.**


	5. Chapter 5

Grounded for Life

Chapter 5

Hikaru's POV

"What do you know?" Kauru asks.

"To the blind eye, this girl doesn't exist. No records, no nothing. But I found something in CIA records. Adora Camella Strike. Age 15. Commonly called Striker. At her old school, Clewiston Academy, she was a horrible student, but the highest rank in every martial arts class in her state. She speaks 3 different languages, is an expert at breaking and entering, survives unbelievable accidents, and believes in ghosts. Also, pursued by every boy at the Blacktouch Institute, the neighboring boys school, and otherwise." Kyoya-senpai quotes.

"Why did you include that last part?" I ask.

"Oh no reason." he says,, glancing slyly at Tamaki and Kauru, "Only believing in g-OW!

"Sorry! You got in the way of that flying cookie you know." says Dora, jetting up to us on her skates.

"I would appreciate you not throwing cookies at me." Kyoya-senpai says.

"Well I would appreciate being on the beach instead of in school. And a bottle of water." she says thoughtfully, "Hey! Let's get to class, I wanna see the look on Mr. Hatsygawa's face when I skate in."

She grabs Kauru and my arms and shoves us toward the school. She skates ahead, weaving around students like crazy. We catch up to her outside of the classroom.

"Ya'll walk in first. I'll come in in a second." she whispers.

We nod and walk in the door. Hatsygawa-sensei is up front taking roll. We sit down and as soon as we do, I see a streak of blonde out of the corner of my eye. Dora is skating in and around desks and people. Hatsygawa-sensei looks amused.

"Strike-san, I have been assured you were issued a uniform." he says, eyeing her skates and knee socks.

"I am assuring you that I have not. Maybe you have the wrong address." she says shrugging.

"147 Komatasa Road?" he asks.

"I wouldn't be the one to ask." she says.

"But you live there." he says, puzzled.

"So what?" she shouts, plopping down in her seat.

"Alright, and on that note, we'll begin." Sensei says exasperated.

Adora's POV

I'm following the twins on my skates, holding onto their shoulders and letting them pull me along. Every once in a while, on of them would take off in a run, making me fall. Every time, I cursed at them in Arabic, a language I felt sure they wouldn't know. Finally, we open the doors to the club. I glance around and find Kyoya sitting at a desk in the corner. I leave the twins and skate towards him. As I near him I spin around, skating backwards, and I land on his desk. I cross my legs as he glares up at me.

"Why hello 'Striker.'" he says slyly.

My eyes grow hard as I look out at the other club members.

"How did you find out?" I ask.

"CIA records." he says.

"How did you get access to my files?" I ask, "And how much do you know?"

"I have access to all records for CIA, FBI, and other agents. My police force has been beneficial to them in many cases over the years." he explains, "And I know enough to bring you down if you cross the line."

I smirk while still watching the activity around us.

"That is where you're wrong. No one knows that much. And I'm not a CIA operative. Just FYI. So, I'm guessing you told the rest of the hosts." I say.

"Hikaru, Kauru, Tamaki, and our friend Kasanoda." he says.

"Great, so you told someone I don't even know." I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You almost ran into him this morning." Kyoya explains.

"That could be anyone." I deadpan, looking back over at him.

"All I'm saying is, the last person who messed with me, won't ever mess with anyone or anything ever ag-AHHHHHH! DAMMIT TAMAKI!" I scream as he wraps his arms around my waist, dragging me from the table.

Thank God I had already kicked off my skates.

"You would think you would've seen him coming." Kyoya mumbles, smirking at me.

_Too busy threatening you._ I say back with my eyes.

"Squeaky! Do not use that language! Why are you sitting with Mommy? Come sit with me!" he whines, looking down at me with those puppy eyes.

"Yes, hosting is about to begin." Kyoya says.

Tamaki unwraps his arms and places one hand on the small of my back, guiding me toward his table. I flop down on one of the couches and he takes his position with the others.

"Welcome!" they all say as the doors swing open and rose petals blow out.

"So stupid." I mumble.

Tamaki glances at me over his shoulder and I smirk back at him. He grins and turns back to the girls swooning at the sight of all the guys in their costumes for the day. Knee high black leather boots, somewhat tight-fitting black trousers, and a big billowy white shirt open at the collar- a bit too much if you ask me. Looks strangely like the wardrobe of someone else I know. Finally, the hosts came and sat down at their designated tables, Tamaki sitting right beside me. His girls glared demonically at me and I elbowed him in the ribs. We looked at each other at the same time and I smirked slightly. Then he turned back to the girls and I tuned him out until I heard my name.

"Say what?" I ask, wondering if I heard him right.

"Yes, Squeaky." murmuring ensued as he called me this, "Kyoya wants you to be a part of the club. He thinks you could bring in some profit."

"No way in hell." I started to say, but then I say the look on the girls' faces.

They realized I would be entertaining guys. Guys that they like.

"Sure Tamaki. Sure." I say, smirking at the girls.

Tamaki grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. Oh lord, I have a feeling I'm going to have to start watching my back. Not that I don't already.

**Pissing off rich girls. Never a good plan.**


End file.
